elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Distant Worlds II
Distant Worlds II, abbreviated as DW2, is the sequel to the Distant Worlds Expedition, the first major community expedition in Elite Dangerous history. It was announced on October 10, 3303, and is expected to launch in Q4 3304/Q1 3305.Distant Worlds II - Fleet Roster Sign Up Thread History Announcement and Early Planning On October 10, 3303, CMDR Erimus made an early announcement for the sequel to the Distant Worlds Expedition. Coming in the wake of the reveal of Elite Dangerous: Beyond at Frontier Expo 2017, it was determined that Distant World II would launch in Q4 3304/Q1 3305, after the release of Beyond's exploration-focused Chapter 4 update.Frontier Forums: Distant Worlds II - Early Announcement The stated goals of the expedition are: * We want to create an event that challenges its participants, like DWE 3302 did. * We want to create interesting basecamp meetups and events, that include all what the first expedition had, and more - specifically utilising whatever new discovery mechanics the new content requires. * We would like to reach the same scale as last time or beat it, and then take advantage of our large contingent in the hopes the expedition might discover some of the new and mysterious things FD have hinted at! * We have plans to bring back the Distant Worlds weekly newsletter that proved so popular last time around, and eventually have it again bound into a book as a memento. * Naturally DWE2 plan to work in conjunction with the Galactic Mapping Project to discover, catalogue, and name new POIs, spatial anomalies, and geological features. * The expedition will encourage and facilitate all the emergent gameplay that explorers are renowned for into joining and helping organise and oversee certain aspects of this mammoth endeavour; Fuel Rats, Rock Rats, MediCorp, The Repair & Tour Group, The Galactic Travel Agency, Surveyors, Galactic Mappers, Scouts, and even squadrons that will hopefully be able to utilise the new fleet carriers. * We will put together an experienced organisation team to help create a memorable event. Expedition Proposal On January 14, 3304, on the second anniversary of the launch of the Distant Worlds Expedition, the expedition outline was posted by Erimus. The proposal included a Community Goal idea that would be run in conjunction with the main expedition, which if implemented, would incorporate prospecting and mining into the expedition. Registration and Preliminary Route The expedition began accepting signups on February 1, 3304 (click here to register). By February 22, 2,000 pilots had registered.Frontier Forums: [DW2 Distant Worlds II - Fleet Roster Sign Up Thread, Post #791] By August 6, 3,000 pilots had registered.Distant Worlds II - Fleet Roster Sign Up Thread, Post #1147 As of February 1, 3304, Distant Worlds II is intended to travel through both Sagittarius A* and Beagle Point on the "Outbound" stage, while "The Voyage Home" stage will trace the journey of the USS Voyager. The journey will cover over 200,000 ly and is estimated to take 304 days to complete. Waypoint Scouting Event On April 1st, 3304, CMDR Erimus posted a call for explorers currently on a deep space excursion to submit POIs or areas of interest that may be suitable to be used as Distant Worlds 2 waypoints and basecamps. Out of all submissions, 15-20 will be incorporated into Distant Worlds.Kamzel, E (3304, April, 01). Distant Worlds II - Waypoint Scouting Event. Forum Post. Message posted to https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/419924 Fleet Logistics: Call for Volunteers On April 16th, 3304, CMDR Olivia Vespera posted a call for volunteers in the bubble to help fleet logistics gather 10 of each available rare commodity in the game across all 3 gaming platforms. Members who answer the call are were asked to join the Fleet Logistics Discord and were given the role, Gatherer. The gathered rares would be stored in Warehouse ships until they can be preloaded onto truckers.Vespera, O. (3304, April, 16). Distant Worlds 2 Fleet Logistics: Looking for Volunteers! Forum Post Message Posted to https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/422797 Expedition Waypoints As of February 1, 3304, Distant Worlds II is still in the planning stage and most waypoints have yet to be determined. A scouting event for the communtiy to submit waypoints for selection has been launched. The expedition will initially gather outside the settlement Brooks Point on Pallaeni A 1, the same launch point as in the original Distant Worlds Expedition. Fleet Roles Private Groups Like Distant Worlds, Distant Worlds 2 will host several private groups for fleet members to fly safe and to host official meetups. As with the previous expedition. Flying in the private group is not a requirement to be on the expedition. Videos Gallery DistantWorlds2SplashPage.jpg PlaceholderDW2White.png PlaceholderDW2Blue.png PlaceholderDW2Black.png BZH7Yae.png File:DW2 Missionboard.png References External Links * Distant Worlds II Early Announcement * Distant Worlds II Fleet Roster Sign-Up Thread *Distant Worlds II - Fleet Ship Showcase